


Poems from the hearts that you don't listen to

by LegolasCelery



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Don't Even Know, Other, Poetry, dramatic poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasCelery/pseuds/LegolasCelery
Summary: Ummmmm, I wrote this a bit ago. It my original poetry, I don't know how good it is or how well it is going to do. But I would like to know what y'all think. Please leave it in the comments!





	1. Letters to those lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [D3st13l124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3st13l124/gifts).



Letters to those lost  
Dear, Dear, Dear  
Never knowing what to say  
What to feel  
What to convey

But you are not broken,  
Not shattered  
Nor shamed  
You are you  
A little bruised  
A little battered  
A bit scratched up  
But surviving nonetheless

You have gone through a hurricane an came out  
Strong  
Loving  
Carring  
Someone to love  
Some to befriend

You will feel as though you will be carried away by wind  
You may feel that you are shattered beyond repair  
You may have changed  
I have been there

But look  
But hear  
And see the world  
Through a broken light  
For everyone knows  
Sunlight looks the best when scattered by trees


	2. Dumb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha, here is another one is you have decided I am decent

I sit  
I stare  
I read   
I listen  
I don’t understand  
What is this  
What do I do  
I ask  
I get no answer

I seek  
I teach  
I look  
I search  
I don’t understand  
What is this  
What do I do  
I ask  
I get no answer

I cry  
Myself to sleep  
I sob  
Over a score  
Valuing   
Myself on a number  
Dying  
Everytime I walk in  
Stressing  
On every little thing  
Anxiety  
Every night  
Broken  
Because of a test

This  
Is   
What   
We   
Call   
Dumb


	3. Listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! some other slightly depressing poems! lets go!
> 
> P.S. If your name is Karen, i apologize unless you are trash

“Tell me what is wrong”  
No, I can’t  
We can’t  
Even if we did,  
Our cries would be left to silence

“You are too young to understand”  
Fuck you  
I’m human  
I care about what is happening in my world  
Fight me  
We are the new set of flames that will engulf our world  
We are deeply afraid for the future  
We are those who will inherit the barren plains of ash you have left behind

“In my day we weren’t so rude”  
Fuck you Karen  
Our world is changing  
We are being treated as children and we are not  
We are here  
We are present  
Believe it 

“So rebellious, what happened to listening to elders”  
You elders are wrong  
So wrong it’s laughable  
We do this to survive  
We do this to protect   
We do this because no one is there for us

“What are you doing with your life”  
I don’t know  
I was always told not to care  
I don't know  
I don't know  
I don’t know   
I don’t know  
I don’t know  
I don’t know  
I don’t know  
I don’t know


	4. Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lets be honest, this is a version of a poem I wrote in like 5th grade.   
> I am surprised if u have kept reading.

You are a sunrise to our eyes,  
But you soul is black as night.  
To your eyes and others,  
I am nothing but a dew drop on a rose.  
A common drop of water in a field of beauty,  
But   
I   
Still   
Have  
A  
Reason  
To  
Be  
In   
The  
World


	5. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I will actually be serious here. I wrote this about the trials of cancer, see if you can see it through my writing.

Wolves in the distance,  
Howling to the moon  
Hunting, stalking, praying  
Working together  
Show weakness and be eaten  
Only the brave survive,  
Many people around say the pain will fade  
But in the shadows they say there’s no time  
The miracle will fade  
Wolves turn to waves, lapping at your feet  
An oncoming ocean of darkness

See the final wave of death coming to claim   
Look up and see the stars  
Climb towards the light of the night sky  
Below the sea of darkness reaches up  
But you have risen too high  
You have climbed the tallest mountains  
Fought the wolves  
Escaped the water  
You. are. Free.


End file.
